Girl's Night Out
by Dark-Majesty1310
Summary: SwanQueen unabashed smut... 'nuff said. One-shot!


**A/N: We ship Swan Queen, yes we do! We ship SwanQueen, HOW BOUT YOU? If you don't, you probably shouldn't read this. If you do? Welcome, friends!**

 **M-rated because we're adults here and we're waiting for Adam and Eddie to uncover what we've all known all along, mmkay? This is our first smut fic, so please let us know what you think in the reviews!**

 **This story was posted on our other account (RachelKatherine), but since we had mostly Rizzoli and Isles followers on that account, this story didn't get as much of a following as we had hoped. So, we're hoping that with this new account, we can make that happen!**

 **DISCLAIMER: We don't own OUAT or any of the characters. LIFE RUINERS.**

* * *

Emma joined Ruby and Belle at The Rabbit Hole, sliding into her side of the booth and feeling the weight of the week rolling off her shoulders. It seemed like the week just drug on, and she was looking forward to having a girl's night out. The music was loud and Emma could feel the bass thrumming through her veins. She could barely keep up with the animated conversation between the two women, but when Ruby and Belle's eyes suddenly both diverted toward the entrance to the bar, the conversation halted. Emma turned around in the booth, her jaw dropped, and her eyes widened. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest as she took in the sight before her. Regina Mills sauntered their way, hips swaying in tune to the beat, her body clad in a tight red dress that stopped mid-thigh. When Emma eventually peeled her eyes off the plunging neckline, which clung to her curves in all the right places, her eyes lingered on Regina's neck, and she longed to taste her pulse point.

Regina stopped in front of their table, her lean legs exposed, feet encased in a pair of black "fuck me" heels. She smiled at Belle and Ruby, then shifted her gaze to Emma, who was staring at her chest like she wanted to…

"MISS SWAN!" Regina's voice startled Emma, who finally made eye contact with Regina.

"Um, uh… hi?" Emma stuttered. When Regina smirked at her fumbling for words, Emma instantly wanted to wipe the smirk off Regina's lips with her mouth.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Regina retorted with an eye roll at Emma's antics. She was proud of herself, though. Emma couldn't even speak because she was too busy staring at the clothes Regina was wearing. Or rather, _lack thereof_.

Mission accomplished.

"I, uh… shit, sorry, can you just give me a sex?" Emma's eyes widened when she realized what she said. "Sec! Sec! I meant sec…" Emma replied, ducking her head at her idiocy and mentally slapping herself.

"Ever so eloquent. I _asked_ , do you mind if I join you until my friend arrives?" Emma wordlessly scooted over, almost forcing herself to sit on her hands. She didn't trust herself to be in such close proximity to that barely clad devil of a woman without wanting to reach out and touch her.

Regina sat down beside her and Emma caught the scent of her perfume. She unconsciously leaned closer to Regina, who had leaned closer to her. "What are you drinking?" Regina purred in her husky voice, pointing to Emma's nearly empty cocktail.

"Sex on the Beach," Emma swallowed hard. Regina's perfume was invading her senses and rendering her practically unable to form a coherent thought. Emma wanted to memorize her smell, but she also really wanted to know what Regina smelled like on _her_.

With the quirk of an eyebrow, a bottom lip trapped between her teeth and the flick of a wrist, Regina summonsed one of the dwarves over to get their drink order.

"Please bring Miss Swan another Sex on the Beach, and I'll have the same." Emma nearly passed out from the reaction her body was having to Regina's voice alone. Emma pressed her knees together and shifted uncomfortably in the booth. She was suddenly aware that her black jeans were very tight in all the wrong places.

Across the table, Belle and Ruby had gone back to their conversation, both acting like nothing earth shattering had just occurred, or just truly oblivious to it all. _How can they be so oblivious to this woman who is literally sex on legs?_ Emma wondered aimlessly, then blushing profusely when it registered that she had not moved away from Regina. She scooted back a bit in the booth, and Regina turned towards Emma, crossing her legs under the table, her foot inadvertently rubbing against Emma's leg.

 _Or was it inadvertent?_ Emma questioned silently.

"Emma?" She heard Regina mumble, "Are you ok?" Regina leaned forward and touched Emma's arm, and neither woman missed the literal spark of magic dust their skin as Regina's fingertips ghosted Emma's forearm.

Emma's eyes widened with shock and Regina wasted no time in sucking down a good portion of her newly delivered drink.

"Keep 'em coming!" Emma finally found her voice and the bartender just nodded in her direction. She took a quick swig of her drink and announced loudly, interrupting the conversation Belle and Regina had struck up, "I'm going to play some pool." Belle and Ruby exchanged a glance.

 _What was that look between the two of them?_ Emma decided she was just being super paranoid.

Regina scooted out of the booth and Emma scooted out behind her, a little too quickly, as her front collided with Regina's backside. Regina instinctively reached a hand out to Emma's hip to steady herself, and Emma felt Regina's fingertips tighten around her. "Miss Swan," she hissed in Emma's ear as she sat back down, "Are you so drunk that you can't even stand up?"

Emma scoffed, and for good measure, downed the remainder of her drink in one full gulp. "Hardly." She looked down at Regina, and from her vantage point could see straight down Regina's dress. Emma barely managed to walk away on unsteady legs, acknowledging under her breath that it was going to be one _very_ long night.

Emma was halfway through her first game of pool when she could feel eyes on her. She glanced over at their table and Regina was no longer sitting there with Belle and Ruby. Emma stood up straight and hastily looked around the small bar, finally spotting Regina and Kathryn at a small table on the other side of the bar. Even through the haze and poor lighting, Emma could feel Regina's penetrating stare. Smirking, Emma turned around and promptly bent over, cue stick in hand, prepping for her next shot. _That ought to give her something to stare at._

* * *

Kathryn figured you didn't have to be a genius to add up the fact that Regina had come to the bar in _that_ dress and _those_ shoes for some attention. Somewhere between discussing job functions, Henry's latest interests, and Kathryn's lack of a love life, Kathryn found herself shocked at the fact that Regina hadn't taken her eyes off Emma Swan, even though she tried to remain discreet about it. Kathryn knew the two had a complicated past but from her vantage point, she was quite certain Regina was lusting after the blonde heir of her former nemesis. So, like any best friend would do, she politely feigned illness and excused herself from the bar with the promise of going shopping together tomorrow. Kathryn smiled as she exited the bar and turned around to peer through the window. She could see Regina gathering the courage to go join the blonde in what would probably be an extremely competitive game of pool.

 _"Foreplay…"_ Kathryn laughed to herself as she made her way to her car.

Regina picked out a cue stick and walked brazenly up to the pool table where Emma was shooting by herself. Regina was feeling the effects of way too much alcohol and she felt like she was swaying on stilts. She looked at Emma, bent over and focused on a shot. Regina went and stood right behind that pocket, and she felt victorious when Emma's gaze at the ball wavered. Emma looked up and they made heated eye contact. Emma looked around the bar and noticed that it had started to clear out. She had stopped drinking some time ago and was feeling pretty sobered up, but the vision of this woman before her sent a warm sensation from her core straight to the apex of her thighs, and instantly she felt intoxicated once again.

She leaned up and eagerly called to the bartender. "A round of Red-Headed Sluts over here please!" She grinned at Regina, then offered, "Loser picks up the tab."

Emma found herself momentarily forgetting to breathe as Regina moved around the table, grabbing the rack and assembling the balls. "You're on." Regina growled, "Eight ball, call the-"

"I know the rules," Emma interrupted. "Care to make it interesting?" She leaned across the table and Regina followed suit, practically spilling her cleavage from her dress.

"How so, Miss Swan?" Regina countered, a coy smile playing across her face.

"A shot for each time you miss a pocket." Regina threw her head back in laughter, a hand coming across her stomach reflexively, and Emma thought it was the most glorious laughter she'd ever heard.

Regina stuck her hand across the table, simply because she couldn't go another damned second without touching the blonde. Emma tentatively reached out, and as their hands joined, both women gasped at the shock of electricity, a white spark igniting from their joined hands that shot straight through them to their cores. Regina rebounded first and offered the blonde to break. Regina noticed Emma was still somewhat flustered when she broke the set, as none of the cue balls sank.

Regina walked the table looking for the best angle, and just so happened to find purchase right next to Emma. She noticed that as she bent over, her forearm resting on the edge of the pool table, Emma never moved an inch away from her. As a matter of fact, she was pretty sure she felt Emma brush up against her as she called the pocket, before she pulled the trigger and made contact with the ball.

Emma watched as the ball sank into the called pocket and groaned loudly. "Are you hustling me?" She rubbed her face as she watched Regina strut away, but she didn't miss the smile the raven haired beauty threw Emma's way.

"Maybe you're just a sore loser?" Regina raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

And so it went; making shots and missing shots. Taking shots and chasing them with cocktails. The bar grew even less crowded and finally, the bartender announced it was closing time. As they spilled out into the street, highly intoxicated and their bodies buzzing with pent up frustration, Emma insisted on walking Regina home. They stumbled the few blocks to the mansion, their hands brushing slightly against one another's, pinky fingers at times intertwined, electrical charges sparking as they drew closer to the mansion.

Regina fumbled to fit the key in the lock, dropping it twice, and Emma wound up on her knees on the bricked patio. Emma's tongue traced random patterns up Regina's bare legs, hands darting up and under that short skirt, distracting Regina from trying to unlock the door. Regina's giggles urging her on, Emma became more and more bold with every movement. When the lock finally unlatched, Emma was standing behind Regina but flipped her, pushing her roughly into the nearest wall. Regina's legs wrapped around Emma's waist, and Emma's hands were splayed across Regina's back. Emma carried her into the kitchen, barely maintaining her grasp on the raven-haired beauty as Regina assaulted Emma's neck. Emma could barely maintain control as those maddening red lips ghosted over her own and a tongue darted out to soothe the sting of a bite. Emma pulled back, and when emerald eyes met chocolate, she dove back in, devouring Regina's mouth. As tongues dueled for control, Regina ripped Emma's shirt open so she could scrape her nails up Emma's back. Emma pinned Regina up against the wall, holding her arms up as she found the sweet spot just beneath her ear.

 _Thank God for birthday parties and sleepovers,_ Regina mused as Emma stumbled around the breakfast nook with Regina's legs still wrapped around her. Emma sat her on the kitchen island and reached for the zipper on the back of her dress, pulling it down at an achingly slow pace. Emma wasted no time in pulling the dress down her torso, discovering and reveling in the fact that Regina had not been wearing a bra. Emma groaned, pulled Regina in closer to her, and bit down hard on Regina's shoulder, her hands roaming up toned thighs, her fingertips hooking under the band of her red lace panties. Regina threw her head back and panted, fingers finding purchase in blonde curls, grip tightening as she found delicious friction against Emma's thigh.

Emma laid Regina back, never breaking eye contact as she pulled her panties down in one slow motion, smirking at how wet they were, and tossing them to the side. Regina gasped as the cold granite bit into her back and then again at the surprise of Emma's warm tongue entering her. Regina's fingers grasped blonde curls painfully tight as she arched her back, her mouth opening but no coherent words forming as her eyes fluttered shut. Emma's hands held her in place, her mouth never faltering, never relinquishing, at a punishing pace, and Regina felt her release rising with each swipe of Emma's tongue. Emma's eyes never left Regina's face, and as she found her first release, Emma thought she had never witnessed anything quite as beautiful in her life. Regina's hands left blonde curls and she placed them on the cold granite as she finally found her body relaxing after years of pent up frustration. She could never recall a time when she was so willing to give up control, so willing to trust. Regina exhaled a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and let Emma's hands be the next source of her undoing.


End file.
